During the climb or cruise stage of an aircraft, free strokes of cabin door of the aircraft, cover plate of the aircraft belly, ailerons and flaps of the aircraft, cabin door of the landing gear, flight control surface and other components will cause a part of those components abnormally swinging with airflow, and further make the aircraft jitter due to aerodynamic force. The jitter of the aircraft may he felt particularly obviously in the cockpit and the tail. Although such jitters will not threaten flight safety, it will have great influence on the operation of the aircrew and comfort level of the passengers on board. The aircrew will not be able to concentrate on their operation and providing services due to the jitter of aircraft, while the passengers on board will become restless and anxious.
In prior art, determination of aircraft jitter mainly depends on reports from the aircrew based on their personal feelings. However, since personal feelings in these reports are often inaccurate, and sometimes there is no malfunction that actually occurred or it is necessary to conduct an overall examination to the aircraft since the source of the jitter cannot be located. Such examination requires a lot of work, and is difficult to perform. In order to avoid the above situation, the maintenance-engineering department will shorten the time interval for maintaining some components, which causes great increase in maintenance cost.